


Just You And Me

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad!Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Dean, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Baby Jack's inconsolable crying puts a damper on Dean and Cas's anniversary plans.Spnabobingo square fill: Anniversary





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fluff piece for spnabobingo. <3 I swear this made me blush way more than the dirtiest smut I've written. Lol.

A dozen red roses in a vase on the dining room table were already forgotten. He’d brought them for Cas when he’d picked him up for their date. Technically they lived together, and Dean didn’t _have_ to pick Cas up but it was supposed to be part of their anniversary date’s charm. Dean’d had it all planned, right down to taking his alpha back to the bar they’d first met at for drinks before they headed to the hotel that Dean’d booked for what he’d been sure was gonna be some damn good sex.

Unfortunately for Dean’s plans, they’d only made it halfway through dinner at Cas’s favorite restaurant before Charlie had called him in a panic because Jack was running a slight fever and wouldn’t stop crying. So much for their first night off in the six months since he’d been born, but if Dean was totally honest, he’d been anxious pretty much since they’d left the house anyway.

So there he was, walking the floor in Jack’s room and patting his back while he gently bounced him. He was finally blissfully quiet, but Dean could feel him blinking against his shoulder, still wide awake, and obviously watching Cas where he was sitting in the rocking chair behind Dean.

It turned out that Jack’s temperature was actually within normal range and he’d just been gassy, but Dean didn’t blame Charlie for worrying. He probably would’ve done the same thing if he wasn’t used to Jack’s idiosyncrasies. Under his breath Dean quietly sang Hey Jude and smiled softly as Jack snuggled in closer to him. Jack’s soft vanilla bean scent filled Dean’s senses and relaxed him a little more.

Undoubtedly, his own soft omega scent combining with Cas’s muskier alpha one was soothing Jack, too. By the time Dean’d run through Hey Jude twice more, Jack was peacefully passed out on his shoulder. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Jack’s head, and turned to find Cas standing behind him with a sweet smile on his face. The same dopey look he got whenever he watched Dean with their son.

“Hey,” Dean whispered quiet and warm.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, stepping into his space and wrapping his arms around the two of them. Jack let out a quiet sigh and Dean smiled wider at Cas.

“Sorry my plans to make tonight special got cut short,” Dean said, lips tugging down.

Cas just gently shook his head and carefully took Jack from Dean. He laid Jack down on his back in his crib and they both held their breath for a moment, waiting to see if he’d wake right back up. For once, it seemed, luck was on their side. They cautiously made their way out into the hall and Cas shut Jack’s door silently behind them.

“Come here,” Cas reached for Dean’s hand and led him into their bedroom, tugged him down onto the bed beside him. Once they were settled with Dean cradled to Cas’s chest, his steady heartbeat reassuring Dean, his scent calming him, Cas spoke up again in a quiet rumble, “Tonight _is_ special, Dean. We don’t need fancy restaurants or elaborate plans to make it that way. We’re together, and that’s all I need.”

Dean’s throat was suddenly scratchy, and his eyes suspiciously watery, but he just swallowed and nodded as warmth and affection for Cas flooded his chest. God, he loved this man. Whatever he’d done in his life to deserve an alpha as amazing as Cas, it must’ve been something really good. “Okay,” he choked out.

Soft and sweet, Cas’s hands guided Dean up until he could look into his eyes, “Dean, I love you. I love my life with you and Jack. I’m happy, right here, right now.”

“Me too,” Dean quickly assured him, “I’m happy, too.”

“Good,” Cas replied, a small smile stretching his lips that Dean couldn’t resist leaning in to taste.

They made love slow and easy, with lingering kisses and touches, until Dean’s entire body hummed with satisfaction, and they collapsed together, spent.

And Cas was right. It was special.


End file.
